


Close Comfort

by JoeCas



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Comfort, Edward Nigma/Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One-Shot, Other, Riddler (BTAS), Riddler/Reader - Freeform, Short Story, The Riddler - Freeform, offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeCas/pseuds/JoeCas
Summary: A drabble in which you and Edward are roomates/live together, and Mockridge's clownery insues.Batman: The Animated Series Riddler fluff for your needs.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & You, Edward Nygma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Close Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make some fluff for Btas Riddler, he needs some more love, the smug bastard.

You jolted at your desk as the front door slammed with such a force. Edward had burst in, absolutely fuming. 

"Are you good-" he was quick to cut you off. 

"Fools! All of them, thinking they could get away with this!" Ed was shaking with unbriddled fury. As he seated himself onto the couch you felt your chest quickly swell with concern.

Making your way over to him you cautiously asked again, "Edward, you're turning red, what on earth is the matter?"

Putting his hands in his head he sighed, "That bafoon Mockridge is the matter." He snapped. 

Obviously you had been subject to Eddie's rants multiple times over. You'd heard quite a lot about his boss from hell, but it was clear to you whatever happened had really sent your roommate over the edge this time. "Oh no, what did he manage to do this time?". 

"The idiot fired me, after all I've done for the company this is what I get? They wouldn't be anywhere near where they today if it weren't for me!" All he could muster at this point was a dark and dangerous glare.

It was all severely disgusting, after all his hard work how could people just take his ideas and just run away with them? And not give him even one cent of his cut?

"People simply just cannot accept an intellect like mine nowadays!" 

Ed was one of the most deserving people you had ever met, no one worked their butt off more than him, at least not that you were aware of. After giving it all some thought, you sat next to him.

"Well, I appreciate you. Your intellect. I think it's a darn shame some people take advance of it." You offered a weak smile, resting your hand on his own gently. 

It felt like the most basic reassurance, and for a second you worried it wouldn't ease his frustrations at all. 

His now flustered demeanor said otherwise. Edward was pink to his very ears and also very much in disbelief. 

"..You appreciate me?" He scanned over your hand almost timidly. All while refusing to make direct eye contact, as if he was bracing himself for some sort of a sick prank.

You nodded simply. "Of course," A small laugh caught in your throat. "You're a pretty smart cookie, Ed. The Riddle of the Minotaur is one of the greatest things ever invented. " 

Edward chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "Gee.. I bet you say that to.. everyone you've charmed." He smiled sheepishly, now at an absolute loss for words. 

"Everyone I charmed?" You let out a slight laugh, "Eddie, I couldn't charm someone if my life depended on it." 

He let out a light chuckle, before clearing his throat. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ed hesitated, before swallowing nervously. "You're actually quite the charmer." 

You felt your cheeks heat up at his words. Edward smirked quite smugly, sitting up straight now that he felt more confident. 

"And, you possess an impressive amount of intellect as well, my dear." Eddie quickly added as he closed his green eyes. His smug smirk widened even more and he seemed like he had finally settled down from the events of today. 

"Why thank you, Eddie," You chuckled, "I suppose I'd have to be rather smart to have landed with such a handsome roommate." 

Edward air of confidence was destroyed right before your face, his eyes widened with surprise and his face burned up. Nygma stuttered and sputtered all over the place, turning into an adorable, incoherent, and flustered ball. 

"You're...aware of the words you're using?" He trembled slightly, not capable of finding the words to say much of anything else.

Letting out a good fit of laughter, you shook your head and simply sighed exhaustedly. 

"Of course."

You smiled for a good few moments, making his heart flip over happily. Edward found himself smiling too, forgetting what he was even mad about in the first place.


End file.
